


War and Peace

by sunlightbender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightbender/pseuds/sunlightbender
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace have despised each other for as long as they've known each other for only one reason. Their siblings had been together when they'd died and each of them blames the other. When Will's prank goes too far, Nico snaps and utters the first words he's ever said to Will Solace.





	War and Peace

Nico di Angelo generally didn’t care much about most people in his school, but he with a passion utterly hated Will Solace with all his heart. Not because of the fact that he got top grades constantly, or because of the fact that he was in nearly every club and was a disgusting overachiever, not even because of his personality. Actually, he knew nothing about his personality. He’d never even spoken to him. The reason Nico di Angelo despised Will Solace so badly was simple- Will’s older brother Lee had dated Bianca, and he was the one who crashed the car that had killed them both.

Since then, Nico and Will had resorted to glaring at each other in hallways, Nico making it his personal mission to annoy Will as much as possible, flinging bits of lead and pencil shavings at him and squeezing entire bottles of honey through the cracks in Will’s locker. Nico’s form of hatred was a lot less direct than Will’s. Will’s expression of hatred was simple- glitter bombs in Nico’s locker and having Nico’s class laptop constantly crash right before he saved his files. Nico really hated the fact that Will’s best friend was a complete asshole with no moral compass who knew how to hack computers and pick locks.

Nico really couldn’t tolerate Will. Even though he knew what he was doing to Will was just as bad as what Will was doing, he really wasn’t willing to stop and forgive him. He doubted he ever would. Nico was never very good about letting go of grudges, he knew that much at least about him. Nico just hoped that his soulmate wouldn’t mind that too much.

When Nico’s soulmate tattoo had first appeared when his voice had cracked for the first time, the first thing Nico had done was google what the word ‘fuck’ meant. He had only been fourteen at the time, and despite being a complete punk-rock emo, he was a very sheltered punk-rock emo who thought the worst cuss word you could say was ‘shit’. So when his soulmate tattoo appeared on his wrist, telling him that the first words his soulmate would say to him would be ‘Fuck you, you fucking asshole.’ , he had been utterly confused and had to google what it meant.

Three years later and he still hadn’t had those words said to him. He had hoped that Percy Jackson would be the one to say that to him, but the first words Percy had said to him were, “Hey, aren’t you Bianca’s little brother?” Regardless to say, Nico had been utterly disappointed. Nico had been told to fuck off, many times, but nobody had ever said the exact words his wrist said.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Tuesday and Nico was especially tired today, simply because he’d had to help his dad with work. It wasn’t like his father, Haley di Angelo, ever really needed help, but Nico had discovered on his fifteenth birthday that his therapist had apparently called Haley and told him that he needed to spend more time with Nico. Thus, Nico had gotten roped in to ‘helping’ Haley with organizing paperwork yesterday night. Nico didn’t enjoy that. It didn’t really help that Nico’s new medication had been keeping him awake all night either.

He had only gotten about an hour of sleep, he was cranky, tired, groggy and generally just not in the best mood. That’s why when he opened his locker to see that it was filled with still-wet frogs, he was furious. There was really only one person who could have done this, and that one person was just walking past Nico’s locker on his way to class.

“Will fucking Solace, you get your pathetic ass back here right now! Get these fucking frogs out of my fucking locker, you fucking asshole! I don’t even know why you’re just picking on me, you piece of shit! Your brother killed my sister! Your family’s hurt me more than enough anyways, so would you please just fucking stop?!” Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, tossing a frog at Will, the frog landing amongst Will’s curls with an alarmed ribbet.

As soon as the words left Nico’s mouth, Will Solace’s face scrunched up into pure rage as he stormed over to Nico, shoving him harshly ad snarling at him.

“Fuck you, you fucking asshole.” Will whispered in an enraged tone, “Your sister was the one driving. She killed my brother, not the other way around, you absolute pile of shit. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.”

Nico stared at him for a moment, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to come up with a response, Will just huffing and turning to walk away, Nico speaking without really thinking or processing his own words, “Tattoo.”

Will turned back to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“…tattoo. The soulmate tattoos. You told me to fuck myself…” Nico whispered in awe, holding up his arm to show Will his tattoo.

Will stared at him blankly before he seemed to process it, whispering and holding up his own soulmate tattoo, “…and you told me to get my pathetic ass back there.”

They both stared at each other for a while before the vice principal came to pull them both into the office and assign them detention for bringing frogs to school, throwing frogs, using colorful language and for screaming in the halls.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day in detention, Nico nudged Will gently and spoke in a soft voice, “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t realize. I was really out of line. Even if Lee had… even if he had done it, it wasn’t your fault.”

“No, it’s okay. I get it. I went a little overboard too. Honestly… the doctors and police never discovered who was driving. So… I’m really sorry.” Will replied with a curt nod.

Nico managed a small smile. “…when I first got my tattoo, I had to google what ‘fuck’ meant.”

Will laughed, giving Nico a look, “Seriously? Gods, you must’ve been such a prude. I knew what it meant at eleven. That’s just sad.”

“Shut up, don’t be an ass. …hey, I was wondering, would you like you maybe like to get some coffee with me later? You know… to talk about everything?”

Will hesitated for a moment before nodding and smiling at him, “Yeah. Sure. Cool. That would be nice.”

That day, Nico decided maybe Will wasn’t all that bad of a person.


End file.
